CERTAS COISAS NUNCA MUDAM
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Hugo Weasley descobre que é muito mais parecido com seu pai do que pensa quando se vê em um dilema com uma grande amiga que estuda com ele em Hogwarts


**Certas coisas nunca mudam**

- Tá certo, eu sou um estúpido! – Foi a frase que saiu como um torpedo pela boca de Hugo Weasley, quando explodiu com Lucy Heamen, no final da sua aula de poções. – Mas quem manda você ser tão irritante?

Hugo viu os olhos de Lucy marejarem, e ela sair correndo da sala de aula, sem ao menos recolher seu material.

Hugo se arrependeu na mesma hora, afinal nunca havia falado com a amiga daquela forma.

Tudo bem que seu desleixo na aula de poções já havia rendido belas punições para a Grifinória, e para ele, mas não imaginara que Lucy ia acabar sendo envolvida.

Todos sabiam que embora eles sentassem juntos, era sempre ele o responsável pelas brincadeiras e confusões ocorridas durante a aula, e que Lucy sempre fora bem comportada.

Contudo o fato do professor Zoey ter visto Lucy chamando a atenção de Hugo, logo após ele ter errado a poção que estavam preparando em dupla, fez o professor entender a situação erroneamente, e que Lucy estava tão envolvida na "zona" quanto Hugo.

- Duas semanas de detenções, e menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória por cabeça por causa da bagunça. – sentenciou o professor.

Lucy nunca havia perdido um ponto sequer em todos os seus quatro anos de Hogwarts, e detenção era uma coisa que nunca fora nem cogitada para ela.

Talvez pelo fato da Grifinória liderar o torneio das casas e o professor de poções ser o atual diretor da casa Sonserina, tivessem incentivado a punição. E pode ser que o fato da Sonserina não ganhar a taça a mais de 10 anos, também ajudasse. Contudo Hugo sabia que nada que usasse de argumento com a amiga justificaria sua explosão.

Era seu 4º ano em Hogwarts, e Hugo e Lucy eram amigos desde que começaram a estudar.

O que era mais engraçado era o fato de serem amigos, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

Hugo era alegre, divertido, popular e inconseqüente, enquanto Lucy era tímida, reservada e quase sempre pensava muito no que ia fazer.

Era quase hora do almoço. Hugo recolheu o material da amiga e o levou para a torre da Grifinória, com a idéia de entregá-lo, e pedir desculpas.

Mas ao chegar a torre, uma cena o deixou nervoso com nunca estivera em toda a sua vida. Lucy abraçava Jack Peedle, e parecia muito mais calma.

Já fazia algum tempo que Jack vinha se aproximando de Lucy, e isso deixava Hugo irritado. O garoto era dois anos mais velho, muito popular, assim como Hugo, e era artilheiro da Grifinória, e um ótimo jogador por sinal.

Lucy se afastou, encarando Hugo com a cara inchada, mas havia parado de chorar.

- Seus livros – Disse Hugo secamente, enquanto entregava o material a amiga. – Da próxima vez vê se não sai correndo e larga suas coisas por aí. Não sou seu empregado – Hugo deu as costas a Lucy, e subiu as escadas, em direção ao dormitório.

Ele não almoçou, e resolveu faltar as aulas no período da tarde.

Hugo não queria encontrar Lucy e Jack juntos, e nem sabia o porquê. Sentia-se estranho. Queria não sentir aquela raiva da amiga, mas sempre que pensava nela a figura dela abraçada a Jack voltava, e seu sangue fervia.

Resolveu arrumar suas coisas que estavam jogadas pelo dormitório, e encontrou uma foto de seu primeiro ano, quando retornavam para o natal. Foi quando seus pais conheceram Lucy, e ela passou a freqüentar sua casa, em quase todos os feriados que passavam longe de Hogwarts.

Lembrou-se de quando conheceu a amiga, na viagem de ida para Hogwarts, em seu primeiro ano.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Hugo e Lílian estavam em uma cabine, acenando para os pais, enquanto viam a estação de King Cross se afastar._

_Quando não podiam mais vê-los, se sentaram. Os dois transpareciam toda a alegria de finalmente estarem indo para Hogwarts. Principalmente depois de tudo que os irmãos e primos haviam lhes contado. Lílian virou-se para Hugo, e excitada com a viagem disse:_

_- Eu vou procurar o Alvo e a Rose. Eles prometeram me mostrar o trem, e disse que poderíamos ficar com eles até chegarmos a Hogwarts, se quiséssemos._

_- Pode ir. – respondeu Hugo, com uma careta marota. Já vejo a Rose tempo demais, prefiro ficar por aqui – enquanto se jogava na poltrona._

_- Se prefere assim – respondeu Lílian. – Vejo você mais tarde então - enquanto deixava a cabine, para procurar o irmão e a prima._

_Hugo ficou olhando pela janela, vendo as árvores que começavam a passar rapidamente, quando o barulho da porta da cabine chamou sua atenção._

_Uma garota com a pele clara, cabelos castanhos claros e óculos adentrou, e timidamente se dirigiu a Hugo:_

_- Posso me sentar aqui? Não achei nenhuma cabine que não estivesse cheia._

_- Tudo bem – disse Hugo. – Pode se sentar._

_A menina se sentou rapidamente o mais longe que pode de Hugo._

_- Meu nome é Lucy._

_- Hugo. Hugo Weasley – O garoto disse o sobrenome esperando a reação que normalmente os bruxos têm, quando ouvem o nome de sua família, mas espantou-se, pois a garota não esboçou reação nenhuma._

_Ao contrário, Lucy apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e ficou calada em seu canto._

_Após algum tempo em que permaneceram calados, Lucy mexeu numa bolsa que carregava, e retirou um pequeno aparelho. Hugo percebeu que ela colocou alguma coisa nos ouvidos, e começou a balançar a cabeça, de maneira suave._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou ele._

_- Hã? – respondeu Lucy, tirando uma das coisas que estava em um dos seus ouvidos._

_- Eu perguntei o que é isso?_

_- Um Ipod – respondeu a garota como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_- Um o quê?_

_- Ipod. Nunca viu um?_

_- Eu não. Isso deve ser coisa de trouxa. Seus pais são trouxas?_

_- Trouxa?_

_- Desculpe. Trouxa é quem não é bruxo – Hugo pareceu um pouco envergonhado._

_- Ah! Entendi. Então a resposta é sim. Nasci trouxa, pois sou a única bruxa da família._

_- Minha mãe nasceu trouxa também. Mas já faz muito tempo que não usamos nada de trouxas. Ela diz que meu pai fica nervoso por não saber usar, e acaba sempre quebrando elas._

_- E como vocês fazem para ouvir música?_

_- Temos um rádio que foi enfeitiçado pela minha mãe. Escutamos todas as rádios bruxas da Inglaterra._

_- Existem rádios bruxas?_

_- Sim, várias. Eu adoro várias bandas de rock bruxo._

_- Eu adoro música. Não vou a lugar nenhum sem meu Ipod._

_- É bom aproveitar bem ele durante a viagem então, porque em Hogwarts isso não funciona. Alias nada de trouxa funciona. Mágica demais num só lugar._

_- É mesmo? – Disse Lucy, num tom desapontado. – Que droga._

_Hugo riu da reação da menina. Se ele deixasse de ter algo que gostasse tanto, por tanto tempo, "droga" seria a coisa mais leve em que pensaria pra dizer._

_- Se tivesse uma mãe como a minha, que tivesse feito você ler "Hogwarts, uma história" mais de três vezes, pelo menos saberia disso._

_Lucy riu, e querendo ser simpática se dirigiu ao garoto dizendo:_

_- Quer ouvir?_

_- Tudo bem – respondeu Hugo, sentando ao lado de Lucy, enquanto ela colocava o fone de ouvido nele._

_Uma música que Hugo não conhecia começou a tocar, e logo uma voz, que parecia estar dentro da cabeça do garoto começou a cantar._

_**I've just seen a face**_

_Eu acabei de ver um rosto, _

_**I can't forget the time or place**__** where we just met **_

_Eu__ não posso esquecer quando ou onde nós nos conhecemos_

_**She's just the girl for me**_

_Ela é a garota para mim_

_**A**__**nd I want all the world to see we've met.**_

_E__ eu quero que o mundo inteiro veja que nos conhecemos._

_**Had it been another day**_

_Isso foi outro dia..._

_**I might have looked the other ways and,**__  
eu devo ter visto isso de outro modo e,_

_**I'd have never been aware but as **__**it is**_

_Eu não tinha percebido mas é inevitável_

_**I'll dream of her tonight.**__  
E sonharei com ela esta noite_

___**Falling, yes I'm falling,**_

_Apaixonando, sim eu estou me apaixonando,__  
__**And she keeps calling me back again.**_

_E__ ela continua me chamando de volta_

_**I have never known the like of this**_

_Eu nunca soube como isso funciona_

_**I've been alone and I have,**_

_Eu tenho estado sozinho e eu tenho__  
__**Missed things and kept out of sight**_

_P__erdido coisas e me mantido longe_

_**F**__**or other girl we're never quite like this.**__  
Por garotas que nunca foram assim._

_**Falling, yes I'm falling,**_

_Apaixonando, sim eu estou me apaixonando,  
__**And she keeps calling me back again.**_

_E__ ela continua me chamando de volta  
_

_ Hugo retirou o fone quando a música terminou, e disse para Lucy, de um modo zombeteiro:_

_ - Legal, mas a letra é meio boba não?_

_ - Eu gosto. Acho bem bonita. Meu pai adora essa banda. Tá certo que ela é bem velhinha, mas tem bastante coisa legal._

_ - Pode ser. Mas essa música é bem coisa de garota mesmo._

_Lucy riu do comentário._

_- Meus pais gostam de umas bandas antigas também. Conhece as "Esquisitonas"?_

_- Não. Acho que você esqueceu que nasci trouxa, como você disse. Não conheço nada do mundo bruxo. Acho que vou ser uma das piores alunas de Hogwarts._

_- Claro que não. Minha mãe nasceu trouxa como você e foi a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts segundo meu pai. Lógico que seria suspeito vindo dele, mas todos que a conheceram confirmam isso._

_Lucy sorriu, agradecendo o apoio que recebera de Hugo._

_- Seus pais fazem o que? – Perguntou Hugo._

_- São médicos – respondeu Lucy. – São pediatras. Médicos que trabalham com crianças. E os seus?_

_- Meu pai é auror. Que seria o equivalente a sua policia, segundo minha mãe. E minha mãe trabalha no Ministério da Magia._

_- Existe um Ministério da Magia?_

_- Claro. Quem você acha que não deixa os trouxas ficarem sabendo que existem bruxos?_

_- Mas porque eles não poderiam ficar sabendo?_

_- Minha mãe diz que é porque se soubessem todos iriam querer resolver seus problemas com magia. E tudo ficaria um caos._

_- Entendo._

_Os dois passaram boa parte do caminho até Hogwarts conversando e escutando as músicas que a garota tinha em seu Ipod, porém quando estavam quase chegando a Hogwarts, a influência da magia da escola fez com que o aparelho parasse de funcionar. Então eles resolveram se trocar para a chegada na escola._

_ Daquele dia em diante Hugo e Lucy tornaram-se amigos, grandes amigos. E como ficaram na mesma casa, passaram a ficar a maior parte do tempo juntos._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Faltavam alguns dias para o natal, e Hugo simplesmente ignorou Lucy durante esses dias que restavam. Parou de sentar na mesma mesa que ela nas aulas, de fazer as refeições juntos, e não trocava uma palavra sequer com a garota.

Para piorar Jack se tornou figura constante ao lado de Lucy, no período em que Hugo se afastou.

Cada vez que Hugo os encontrava juntos seu sangue fervia, e por várias vezes fez questão de gargalhar alto, de modo que Lucy pudesse ver que estava feliz, mesmo sem ter ela como amiga.

Lílian, e os colegas de grifinória do mesmo ano, tentaram em vão convencer Hugo a voltar a falar com Lucy. Mas ele sempre respondia com alguma grosseria, seguido por um "Não quero tocar nesse assunto", ou "Não adianta insistir".

O natal chegou, e Hugo foi direto para casa, sem se despedir de Lucy, que até o espera na sala comunal no dia da viagem de volta para casa, e se levantou para se despedir dele, quando ele passou com seu malão.

Ele Hugo passou direto, deixando Lucy de pé, com os olhos marejados, enquanto Jack simplesmente olhava para Hugo com uma cara de poucos amigos.

O natal foi uma droga. Rony e Hermione notaram, e tentaram descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas Hugo não sentia a menor vontade de falar sobre o assunto com os pais.

Rose até brigou com ele, por ter tratado Lucy daquele jeito. Disse que ele era um trasgo idiota e insensível, e que não merecia ter Lucy como amiga. Que Lucy devia era nunca mais falar com ele. Mas Hugo nem deu ouvidos a irmã.

Resolveu não dar o presente de natal que tinha comprado para Lucy. Ela que ganhasse alguma coisa do Jack. Iria gastar aquele presente com alguém que realmente merecesse.

O almoço de natal na toca foi um tédio pela primeira vez para Hugo. Nem a presença dos parentes e amigos fez a coisa ter graça.

Só quando estavam quase acabando o almoço foi que algo aconteceu.

O barulho de alguém aparatando fez Rose levantar-se rapidamente, e ir até ao jardim de entrada da Toca.

Segundos depois ela retornou, trazendo Jack e Lucy pelas mãos, e disse se dirigindo a sua avó Molly:

- Vovó, esses são os amigos que eu disse que viriam para o almoço. Jack Peedle e Lucy Heamen.

- Sejam bem vindos – respondeu Molly e Arthur Weasley, enquanto todos se levantavam, para cumprimentar os convidados que haviam chegado. – Mas vocês vieram como? São menores de idade não?

- Meu pai nos trouxe – disse Jack. – Mas teve que ir. Virá nos pegar mais tarde.

Hugo fechou a cara, e retirou-se da mesa, batendo os pés, sem falar com ninguém.

Hermione e Rony novamente fizeram menção de ir falar com ele, mas foi Harry, padrinho de Hugo, que os convenceu a deixar que ele falasse com o afilhado.

Hugo estava sentado sob uma árvore, num monte próximo a toca, parecendo querer picar todas as folhas que encontrasse.

- Sem fome? – perguntou Harry, se sentando ao lado do afilhado.

- Nenhuma. Perdi a fome.

- Sempre achei que você fosse herdar o apetite do seu pai, mas vejo que me enganei.

- Deus me livre ter aquele apetite. Meu pai tem várias qualidades, mas essa não é uma delas.

Harry sorriu, e entregou um pacote a Hugo.

- Seu presente. Não podia entregá-lo na frente da sua mãe, pois ela me mataria. Iria achar que eu estou incentivando você a se meter em encrencas – Harry riu, deixando bem claro que essa era uma das idéias. - Espero que cuide bem dele.

Hugo abriu o pacote, e encontrou um pequeno canivete.

- Ele abre qualquer porta, é bem útil. Foi meu padrinho que me deu.

- Sirius? – perguntou Hugo.

- É. Foi o primeiro adulto com quem tive liberdade e cumplicidade para conversar. Embora sua mãe achasse que era porque ele tinha a cabeça de um garoto de 13 anos – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Mamãe sempre fala isso.

- Espero que se sinta assim comigo. Menos o lance da cabeça de 13 anos. Sabe que antes de ser seu padrinho sou seu amigo, e que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei tio Harry. Tenho plena confiança em você.

- Então pode me contar o que está acontecendo não é? O porque da sua briga com a Lucy.

Hugo encarou os próprios pés, e respondeu ao padrinho.

- Sinceramente eu não sei tio.

- Lílian me disse o que aconteceu. De como vocês brigaram na aula de poções, e que você simplesmente parou de falar com a Lucy, e a tratá-la mal.

- Preciso me lembrar de ter uma conversinha com a minha prima linguaruda depois, tio Harry.

- Não se zangue com ela. Ela me disse que tentou falar com você, mas você simplesmente não quer saber de ouvir o nome da Lucy. Ela só quer te ajudar, mas não sabe como.

- Não vejo porque a preocupação com isso. A Lucy nem sente a minha falta.

- Porque acha isso?

- Ela vive grudada com aquele Jack agora. Não precisa de mim.

Harry riu, e encarou o afilhado.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Como assim tio?

- Nada. Você saberá em breve.

Alguns segundos de silêncio ocorreram entre os dois, enquanto Hugo simplesmente olhava para o chão.

- Você se parece mais com seu pai do que imagina.

- Porque tio?

- Já se perguntou porque te incomoda tanto que Lucy esteja próximo de outro cara, embora nunca tenha visto os dois realmente juntos?

- Não me incomoda ela estar saindo com Jack Peedle.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. O que me incomoda é que ela simplesmente não se importa com a nossa amizade, e prefere ficar andando com ele.

- Não foi bem isso o que eu ouvi.

- E o que foi que o senhor ouviu?

- Que Lucy fez de tudo para falar com você, e que você simplesmente não deu a mínima bola pra ela.

- Quem disse isso? É mentira! Eu falaria com ela agora, se ela quisesse. Mas não faria isso na frente daquele Jack.

- Verdade? Então você vai ter a oportunidade de me provar isso. Porque a Lucy vem vindo aí – Disse Harry, apontando para a parte de baixo da colina, e mostrando Lucy para o afilhado. – Vou deixá-los conversar.

Harry se levantou, e seguiu em direção a Toca. Deu um leve sorriso a Lucy quando se cruzaram, e mexeu os lábios dando um "boa sorte" a garota.

- Oi – disse Lucy, simplesmente.

- Oi – respondeu Hugo.

- Posso me sentar?

- Pode.

- Vim lhe entregar seu presente, já estou indo pra casa.

Hugo não esperava aquilo, e olhando para a garota respondeu:

- Não precisa ir não. Fique. Todos adoram você.

- Mas a minha presença te incomoda, e não quero estragar seu natal.

- Se prefere assim. Espero que tenha um bom natal. E me desculpe, não comprei nada pra você.

- Tudo bem. Eu já esperava.

Lucy entregou o pacote, e tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida por Hugo.

- Espera eu abrir pelo menos?

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela, enquanto voltava a se sentar ao lado do garoto.

Hugo abriu o pacote.

- Luvas de goleiro de Quadribol?

- Soube que seu pai era goleiro, e que pretende se candidatar a vaga no time da Grifinória ano que vem. Achei que podia ajudar.

- Obrigado. Esqueci como você me conhece.

- Nem tanto. Não consigo entender porque você se afastou de mim.

- Não quero ficar atrapalhando seu lance com o Jack. Segurar vela não é comigo.

- Como assim meu lance com o Jack? O que Rose te contou?

- Nada. Não conversei com ela nesses dias. Além do que vocês vivem de lá pra cá agora. Nem precisava ela me contar que estão namorando.

Lucy riu. Enquanto encarava o amigo.

Hugo sentiu seu sangue ferver. Além de tudo ia zombar da sua cara?

- De onde você tirou isso? – disse Lucy as gargalhadas. - Eu e o Jack namorando? Ele só quer saber da sua irmã. Pensei que soubesse?

- Como assim minha irmã? Ele quer namorar a Rose?

- É. Ele veio falar comigo porque eu era a melhor amiga do irmão dela. E achou que eu poderia ajudar ele a se declarar para ela. Ele não sabia como fazer isso.

- Mas e depois? Porque ele ficava tanto tempo perto de você?

- Porque se sentia culpado. – Lucy parou de rir, e ficou com um ar triste. – Ele viu que você brigou comigo e achou que era por causa dele. Ele sabe que não tenho muitos amigos. Alias depois que você parou de falar comigo eu não tinha nenhum amigo além dele para conversar. Eu não sou popular.

- Não é verdade, muitas pessoas gostam de você.

- Pode até ser. Mas a pessoa que eu queria que gostasse de mim não gostava mais.

Hugo se sentiu envergonhado pelo seu comportamento, mas uma coisa o intrigava, nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida. Pensou que fosse pelo fato de saber que Lucy queria sua amizade, e que não fora trocado por Jack.

- Me desculpa, por ser um idiota? – disse ele, encarando os pés. – Achei que não queria mais minha presença.

- Como não? Você foi a pessoa mais importante pra mim na escola. Meu melhor amigo durante todo esse tempo.

Hugo sorriu, e abraçou a amiga. Seu corpo esquentou, e sentiu um calor enorme, então se soltou de Lucy. Reparou que ela tinha as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto as dele.

- E ele conseguiu? Declarou-se para a Rose?

- Eu não sei. Eles conversaram. Mas depois disso ele não quis me contar mais nada. E insistiu que eu viesse aqui hoje, com ele, para falar com você.

- Tenho que me desculpar com ele. Afinal não te deixou sozinha no período em que fui um idiota.

Lucy sorriu, e pequenas lágrimas se soltaram de seus olhos.

- Vamos voltar pra toca? Acho que ainda dá pra pegar a sobremesa. Minha avó faz um pudim que é uma maravilha.

- E eu não sei? Esqueceu que venho aqui todo ano?

Hugo riu, e ergueu a amiga pelo braço.

Ele olhou para o rosto da amiga, e um pensamento veio em sua cabeça.

Sem pensar no que estava dizendo ele se dirigiu a ela, sorrindo:

- Lembra da música que você me mostrou no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando estávamos indo para o nosso primeiro ano na escola?

- Sim – respondeu Lucy. – Me lembro. Por quê?

- Mudei de idéia – Hugo olhou pela primeira vez de modo diferente para a menina. – A letra é bem bonita mesmo. E acho que tem tudo a ver.

Os dois voltaram rindo para a toca, de mãos dadas, sem notar que uma pessoa os observava de longe.

Harry sorriu, enquanto via Hugo e Lucy caminhando de volta a Toca, e pensou consigo mesmo:

" Algumas coisas nunca mudam".

Harry começou a caminhar tranquilamente em direção à toca, quando uma voz conhecida por ele veio de dentro dela, como o rugido de um leão:

- Como assim permissão para namorar minha filha?

- Nunca mudam mesmo! - Disse Harry assustado, enquanto corria para dentro da toca, pois sabia que naquela hora o garoto Jack iria precisar de toda ajuda possível para conter o seu futuro sogro.


End file.
